Distraction
by xxthegoodlifexx
Summary: Request fic from a couple of years back. Prompt was - "Robin/Vlad; Robin's been ignoring Vlad, Vlad sends him a smutty text, Robin comes over: SMUT. PLEASE".


_Request fic from a couple of years back._

* * *

"Aw, die, come on! Die!"

"Er, Hi?" Vlad paused in the doorway, taking in the way Robin was pummelling at the controller in his hands, not even bothering to grunt in response. Sighing he shut the door and made his way over to the bed, dropping down next to Robin. "Is that it then? You're not even going to say 'hello'? Give me a kiss?"

"What?" Robin snapped, grimacing as the tide of the pixellated war turned against him. "I'm busy!"

"Looks it," Vlad muttered bitterly but it was too late, Robin's attention was already elsewhere.

xXx

It continued all through the next week, Robin irritably telling him that they didn't even have a television in his halls of residence and, if he was so bothered, why didn't he just play himself.

Vlad didn't think admitting that the 'awesome realistic gore' Robin kept raving about made him feel like sinking his fangs deep into Robin's neck would go very far in persuading Robin to turn. It. Off.

By the time Robin had finally succeeded in advancing past the militia Vlad had decided that enough was enough, eyes narrowing as Robin crowed in glee at the screen. He was Robin's boyfriend, and he was not going to take second place to some stupid third rate computer game.

xXx

"I got your text," Robin said, cheeks flushed and slightly breathless, like he'd made his way up the hill at full speed. Vlad grinned,

"Yeah?"

"Were you," Robin swallowed, eyes wide as he sat next to him, gesturing at his mobile phone screen, "being serious?"

Unable to keep the smirk off his face Vlad asked, "What do you think?"

Robin flushed then, the rush of blood making Vlad's fangs ache. He still hadn't mastered enough control to stop them descending freely. He ran his tongue across them self-consciously, feeling far more confident faced with the way Robin's eyes went dark at the sight.

He scarcely had time to feel triumphant before Robin was launching himself at him, pressing him down into the mattress and stroking his own tongue along the sharpened points. It sent thrills through him and Vlad wrapped his arms around Robin, crushing him closer. Insistent hands pushed at the fabric of his sweater, trailing heat across his chilled skin.

"You're overdressed," Robin murmured, breaking away from his mouth and encouraging him to sit up. In seconds Robin had him stripped to the waist, hauling his own t-shirt over his head before dropping his head to press kisses to the curve of his neck. Vlad arched into the touch, letting his own hands wander Robin's bare torso, soaking up the warmth.

Robin pushed him back down then, making short work of removing the rest of his clothing, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along his inner thigh. Vlad bit back a groan when Robin pulled away, meeting his gaze with eyes full of nervous excitement. "Do you still want to?"

Fingers skimmed not quite close enough causing Vlad to clench his eyes shut and concentrated on nodding and not embarrassing himself. He felt the bed dip as Robin shifted and tried not to panic. He had been the one to suggest this.

Vlad bit at his lip, embarrassment warring with the desire to just beg Robin as hot breath made him shiver all over. Robin's fingers curled around him and Vlad forced his eyes open, tentatively touching his own hand to Robin's weeping erection. Robin gasped, the sound choked and desperate, and it sent a wave of heat over him.

Robin chose that moment to swipe his tongue across the head of his cock and the last of his embarrassment faded away, swamped beneath want. Wrapping one hand securely around the base he lowered his head, trying to keep his fangs out of the way. Robin moaned his name, low and strained, and returned the favour.

The feel of Robin's mouth on him, hot and wet, never failed to drive him wild and he went at it with more enthusiasm, touching his fingers to Robin carefully, reveling in the way the other boy shook and groaned around him. Vlad could tell that Robin was close, the tremors running through him and the way his technique was getting sloppier, breaking away to pant against his thigh and beg him not to stop.

He dug the fingers of one hand into Robin's back, pulling him closer, swallowing around him as his other hand brought himself off with frantic strokes, slick with Robin's saliva. Robin clutched at him, chest heaving as he tried to warn him,

"Vlad, I can't – I'm going to –"

Vlad keened, the breathless desperation in Robin's voice sending him over the edge, even as Robin shook and flooded his mouth, collapsing against him. Vlad kept at it for long moments, liking the way Robin shuddered against him, until Robin pushed him away, unable to take any more.

When Robin showed no signs of moving Vlad took the initiative, moving so he was curled into Robin's side, staring into his dark eyes, uncaring of the fact they were at the tail end of the bed.

"So," Vlad grinned, pressing a kiss to Robin's still flushed cheek, "Was it better than playing your game?"

Robin reached for him clumsily, limbs heavy and uncooperative. "I'm sorry; I know I've been rubbish this week."

"And last week," Vlad protested.

"Alright," Robin conceded, lips quirking, "and last week." He brushed his lips against Vlad's softly, the way he always did when trying to get on his good side. It always worked.

"Does that mean you're going to stop playing it?" Vlad asked suspiciously when he got enough sense back to remember why they were there in the first place.

"Of course," Robin said solemnly, stroking his thumb across Vlad's cheek. At Vlad's incredulous look a crooked grin spread slowly across his face, "I finished it, just before I got your text."

Vlad glared, "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"What do you take me for?" Robin laughed, pulling him closer. Vlad's attempts to stay angry failed the instant he looked up, Robin's laughter infectious.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He sighed with mock resignation, laying his head on Robin's chest.

"You were obviously," Robin told him in his best 'I know everything' voice, "a very good little vampire in your previous unlife too."

Vlad just smirked and wrapped his arm around Robin more tightly. Obviously.


End file.
